


here where we are

by redluxite (wordstruck)



Series: VLD One-Shots [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/pseuds/redluxite
Summary: “Hey—” He barely gets out the word before the other man swings a leg over, and suddenly Shiro has a lapful of very intent Keith and two palms skimming up his chest.“Sorry,” Keith says, not sounding sorry at all. “Was that important?”Brat. Shiro bites down on a smile and leans back, trying to glare. Judging by Keith’s expression, it’s rather ineffective.“It might have been.” He crosses his arms tightly against the urge to reach out for Keith, to run his hands up firm thighs and taut skin.“Pity,” Keith replies, careless, and Shiro realizes his tactical error in covering his chest, because now Keith’s hands dip lower, playing with the waistband of his sweatpants. There’s a smirk hiding in the corners of the other man’s lips as his fingers graze the skin where the fabric digs in. Shiro tries to keep his breathing steady.“Did you need something?” he asks, and his tone isn’t as light as he’d like it to be. He can tell, because the smirk full on Keith’s mouth now, and there’s a mischievous glint in his eyes.“Maybe I do, Captain."





	here where we are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crushmeshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushmeshiro/gifts).



> HELLO @ my first bottom!Shiro fic, written for [@crushmeshiro](https://twitter.com/crushmeshiro) on Twitter! The prompt was for Sheith first time, with Keith starting things off before Shiro tries to take over, except he gets overwhelmed and then Keith takes the reins to make Shiro feel good. So here is 2.8k of Keith making Shiro feel very good. Honestly it's just a lot of detailed, feelsy porn. Happy Sunday, everyone. (It's actually Sunday now.)
> 
> Tried to run through the fic a few times for errors, but if there are any left I'll edit retrospectively! Hope you guys like the fic ^__^

* * *

 

 

It’s surprisingly easy to fall back together.

After everything that’s happened – after leaving for the Kerberos mission, after getting captured and then escaping; after they’ve both crossed time and space and, apparently, reality, in events previously unimaginable – Shiro looks at Keith in their shared quarters on the Atlas and realizes again just how much he loves this firebright boy.

It’s more difficult to fathom just how much Keith has given him, has given for him, but here Keith is all the same. He’s wearing one of Shiro’s shirts, no doubt snitched from the closet; still the same thieving stray cat that Shiro had known from back in their Garrison days. Some things, apparently, don’t change.

Keith catches his gaze in the mirror and winks. And it’s ridiculous, really, it’s a simple enough gesture but it still makes the warmth rise in Shiro’s cheeks. Because in this and other things, Keith’s different. Physically, clearly – he’s a little taller now, a little broader; he feels like he takes up more space in a room. But in other things, too. The way he walks, head held high, a force of intent; the way he asserts himself, steps up and takes the lead. Even just the way he stands, the sharp line of his shoulders, the dip of his back. He's bolder now, more sure.

Little things that shouldn’t weigh so much on Shiro’s attention, and yet.

He doesn’t realize he’s staring until he pries his eyes away from where the hem of the shirt hangs just under Keith’s ass, and looks up to find Keith smirking at him in the mirror. Shiro can see the color flood his cheeks in his reflection, and he quickly flicks his eyes away. Clearing his throat, he shuffles hastily over to his side of the bed, picking up a data pad so he can review the day’s briefings and activities like a good captain.

 _Very smooth,_ he chides himself, fumbling his login as he deliberately _doesn’t_ look back at Keith.

There’s the sound of soft footsteps, then the bed dips beside him. Shiro starts to shift over to make more room for Keith, only for lithe fingers to pluck the data pad right out of his hands.

“Hey—” He barely gets out the word before the other man swings a leg over, and suddenly Shiro has a lapful of very intent Keith and two palms skimming up his chest.

“Sorry,” Keith says, not sounding sorry at all. “Was that important?”

 _Brat._ Shiro bites down on a smile and leans back, trying to glare. Judging by Keith’s expression, it’s rather ineffective.

“It might have been.” He crosses his arms tightly against the urge to reach out for Keith, to run his hands up firm thighs and taut skin.

“Pity,” Keith replies, careless, and Shiro realizes his tactical error in covering his chest, because now Keith’s hands dip lower, playing with the waistband of his sweatpants. There’s a smirk hiding in the corners of the other man’s lips as his fingers graze the skin where the fabric digs in. Shiro tries to keep his breathing steady.

“Did you need something?” he asks, and his tone isn’t as light as he’d like it to be. He can tell, because the smirk full on Keith’s mouth now, and there’s a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Maybe I do, _Captain,_ ” Keith answers playfully, and _oh,_ that isn’t fair. Shiro inhales sharply as the heat pools low in his groin, arms going slack, but he doesn’t get the chance to retort because Keith kisses him.

There’s no slow start, no easing into it; Keith presses in hot and heavy from the get-go, nipping at Shiro’s bottom lip then slipping his tongue inside as Shiro’s mouth drops open. It takes Shiro a moment to recover, stunned as he is by Keith’s forwardness, but then he gives back as good as he’s getting. His hands come up to wind through Keith’s hair, tugging them closer together; his hips rock up against Keith’s, brushing their cocks together. It drags a moan from the other man that Shiro’s quick to swallow. He means to flip them over then, get Keith underneath him, but his maneuver isn’t as smooth as he’d meant and they tumble gracelessly onto the sheets. Shiro’s hand immediately shoots out to catch himself.

“Easy,” Keith murmurs, shifting so he’s not squashed against the mattress. He brushes the backs of his fingers over Shiro’s cheek before tugging him down again for another kiss. Keith goes a little lazier now, free hand running down Shiro’s bare chest to palm his cock through his sweatpants. Shiro makes a fractured noise, grinding down into Keith’s hand, shuddering.

It’s – surprisingly overwhelming, being with Keith like this. It had been a long while before Shiro had had any sort of intimate touch, after he’d left for Kerberos, after his life had been turned upside down. And even then, they haven’t had much – kisses stolen in shadowy corners, clumsy touches that stop all too soon. Fumbling hand jobs, snuck in whatever time they can spare, in the brief hours they would get together. But never the luxury of this – of Keith underneath him, stretched out, a long line of heat against his body. Keith pliant under his palms as Shiro indulges himself in contact, in feeling the lines of him. Keith arching up against him, murmuring his given name, the touch and sound of him wrecking Shiro out of any sense of composure or control.

It's overwhelming in ways Shiro hadn't expected, amd he finds his touch faltering, breath caught in his throat. He presses his mouth to Keith's hair, helpless, desperate. Shiro isn’t inexperienced by any means, but something about Keith makes him feel sixteen again, all fumbling hands and clumsy mouth. Any intentions he'd had are lost.

But Keith – even in this, Keith meets him halfway, catches him as he stalls. Keith smiles up at him, so soft; reaches up and draws him down to press their mouths together. His hands skate over Shiro’s skin, before gently pressing against his chest, right by his heartbeat. Shiro goes with the touch, lets Keith ease them around so the other man is on top. Then Keith gently parts Shiro’s thighs, settling between them and rocking his hips down.

Both of them groan; the noise catches in Shiro’s throat. Keith does it again, grinding their cocks together through layers of fabric, over and over until the friction is almost too much. For a moment Shiro thinks he’s going to come in his pants like a horny teenager, but Keith slows down before things go too far. He pulls back, and both of them take a moment to catch their breaths, panting hard. There’s a flush of color all down Shiro’s chest, all over Keith’s cheeks. Shiro reaches up and runs a thumb over the scar cutting across Keith’s face, trying to see if he can’t make the color deepen. Keith tips his face into Shiro’s palm and shifts again, cock moving lower, pressing against Shiro’s perineum, and Shiro goes tense on a sharp inhale.

(He hasn’t – he’s never – but he wants. He wants.)

Keith stills his hips, glances up at Shiro. The edges of his expression soften. He leans back up, brushes his fingers through Shiro’s hair and down his cheek.

“Do you trust me?” he asks, and there’s a look in his eyes – like Shiro could get lost in them; could trace the constellations he’s learned in the skies.

He exhales and nods. “Always.”

A small smile flickers across Keith’s face, soft and sweet, and then he leans down to kiss Shiro. Little by little Shiro feels the tension in him ease, going slack as Keith presses him down into the mattress. Calloused hands run over his skin, across his shoulders and down his chest. Keith follows the lines his fingers trace with his mouth, moving lower and lower. Here – a bite to Shiro’s left pectoral; here – an open-mouthed kiss to the taper of his waist. Shiro feels his legs ease open more the further Keith goes, until the other boy’s head is between his thighs. He tugs the sweatpants off Shiro’s hips, all the way until they’re off, then comes back up. He ducks his head, nips at the plush skin of Shiro’s thigh.

“So good,” Keith breathes out, and the heat simmers in Shiro’s bones. He moans at the feel of Keith’s mouth tracing a hot line up his flank, moving over the vee of his hips until—

The first touch of Keith’s lips to his cock makes Shiro buck up, gasping. Keith presses one hand to Shiro’s hip, pinning him lightly as Keith runs his tongue up the underside of his shaft. The other boy works him slowly, teasingly, soft sucks and little flicks of tongue and the tiniest hint of teeth.

When Keith finally opens his mouth and takes Shiro inside, all wet heat, it sparks a shudder that runs through Shiro so sweet he hardly notices the first brush of fingers against his hole.

Here, too, Keith takes his time, circling a slick finger over Shiro’s entrance in only the lightest, most teasing touches. He keeps sucking on Shiro’s cock as his finger applies a little more pressure every time; when he finally breaches the tight ring of muscle, all Shiro can do is make a soft, broken noise of pleasure.

“Keith—” he gasps, rocking his hips down, and Keith shushes him by pulling off his cock and kissing just under his sac.

“Shh.” The other boy works his way up again, mouthing at Shiro’s balls, dragging his tongue over Shiro’s cock. “Let me.”

It’s just two words, spoken quiet but commanding, but it still sends another shock of heat through Shiro that only gets compounded as Keith dips into the slit of his cock and crooks the finger inside of him. One finger eases into two, until Keith’s working him open, mouth still on his cock, keeping him at the far edge of pleasure. Shiro fights not to arch off the bed, to rock his cock up further into pretty, spit-slick lips. He already feels overwhelmed and he hasn’t even come.

Then Keith pulls away, fingers curled as they drag out of Shiro, making him whine at the loss. Keith shushes him with another kiss to his hip. There’s a quiet click – the lube, Shiro presumes – and then Keith’s fingers return. He slips one inside Shiro, quickly following with a second before there’s any protest, and has Shiro panting heavily by the time a third eases its way in.

“Keith,” Shiro gasps again, voice cracking as he flinches from the slight burn. He’s never done this but it’s got him electric. Keith fingers him open earnestly, but still mindful of how much Shiro can take, of how close Shiro is to tipping over, and he holds Shiro on the edge until he feels he might start to lose it. “ _Keith._ ”

“So good for me,” Keith murmurs against his skin, and he runs his thumb over Shiro’s rim and that’s all it takes to get Shiro to come.

He shudders under Keith, legs tensing and back arched, hands clenched on the sheets. Keith works him through it, moving open-mouthed over Shiro’s twitching cock, gentling the motions of his fingers. When Shiro falls back to the sheets, shaken and spent, Keith withdraws from him carefully then crawls his way up with a smirk.

“You like that?” he quips, one eyebrow raised, and Shiro recovers himself enough to bite at a plush bottom lip before soothing it over with his tongue.

“Brat,” he says again, tone ruined by his breathlessness. Keith just laughs and kisses him.

“I’ll make you feel better,” he promises, low and heated, murmuring the words against Shiro’s lips, and Shiro trembles again on an exhale.

“I’ll let you,” he answers, quietly, and anything else he might have added is lost as Keith closes the gap between them.

They kiss and they kiss, all roving hands and shifting bodies. Keith grinds his own cock into the crease where Shiro’s hip meets his thigh until Shiro’s hard and wanting all over again. His ass still feels slick and open, and just a little sore, so it’s easy enough for Keith to slide two fingers back inside him to loosen him up just a bit more.

Then Shiro’s own fingers are slicking up Keith’s cock, and the other man groans at the feel of it, shivering under Shiro’s touch. Shiro makes a show of it, twisting his wrist and sliding his fingers up and down Keith’s length, the lightest of touches, until Keith grabs his arm and pulls him away.

“Now who’s the brat,” he mutters, slipping his cock into the crack of Shiro’s ass, and Shiro’s answering laugh fractures as he feels the other man start to push inside.

Keith rocks into him slowly, pulling out then sliding back in a little more each time, easing Shiro into it. It’s – a lot, bigger than just fingers, but the burn slowly gives way to pleasure, until Shiro starts to enjoy the way Keith’s cock drags back out of him. He clenches down experimentally and Keith bites back a cry, thrusting in harder than he’d meant and making Shiro moan again. Keith uses one hand to hold Shiro’s thighs open and braces the other one on the bed, moving his hips with more intent.

“God, look at you,” he says, hushed and sweet. “You take my cock so well, so hot around me. Bet you could come like this, couldn’t you, just from me fucking you.” He punctuates his words with a particularly hard thrust and Shiro’s voice cracks around a shout. “So good, Takashi,” Keith says, leaning down to trail kisses over Shiro’s chest, until he has Shiro shaking underneath him.

“Fuck,” Shiro gasps, arching his hips up against Keith and throwing his head back. His whole body feels electric, pleasure sparking through his veins, thrumming under his skin. He feels it curl low and hot inside him, winding tighter and tighter. Shiro opens his eyes and feels lost in the way Keith looks at him now, almost reverent.

Keith looks the way Shiro feels – like love.

He reaches up, pulls Keith down into another kiss, tightens his legs around Keith’s hips. “Come on,” he exhales, clenching around the cock inside him again and dragging a bitten-off cry from the other man’s throat. “Come on, Keith, come for me – come in me, wanna feel you—”

“Takashi,” Keith sobs, and his hips stutter against Shiro’s ass, teeth pressing into the crook of Shiro’s shoulder as he comes. Wet heat spills into Shiro, filling him up, and then Keith’s reaching down, fumbling between them. His hand closes around Shiro’s cock and he strokes, tight and quick, until Shiro cries out Keith’s name as he comes.

They lie there for a few long moments, pressed together, coming back down. Carefully, Keith eases himself out of Shiro, kissing away the wince as his cock drags out of Shiro’s aching hole. He grins at Shiro for a moment, flicking his eyes over the mess he’s made of him. Then Shiro feels the heat flood his cheeks as Keith runs lazy fingers through the cum spilled over his stomach then pops them into his mouth, sucking. Against his pelvis, his spent cock throbs.

“ _Keith,_ ” Shiro groans when the other man makes a particularly lewd noise around his own fingers. Keith winks back at him, unrepentant. He ducks down and licks a stripe up Shiro’s neck, then sucks a dark, bruising hickey high up his throat that Shiro already knows will be just visible even with the high collar of his uniform. “God, you’re a menace,” he gripes, shoving half-heartedly at the man draped over him, and Keith laughs.

“True.” Keith blows a raspberry on Shiro’s chest and then ducks out of the way of the retaliating smack. He sticks his tongue out and grins. “But you love me.”

And the way he says it – the _I love you too_ is implied, irrefutable. Shiro exhales a soft smile in return and winds his arms around Keith, tugging until Keith’s tucked against him, head over his heart.

“Yeah,” he says, pressing a kiss to soft hair. “Yeah I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys liked it ^__^ Come say hi on social media – I'm [@okw_tr](https://twitter.com/okw_tr) on Twitter (NSFW account at [okwtr](https://twitter.com/redluxite</a>@redluxite</a>\)%20and%20<a%20href=) on Tumblr. Catch me posting a lot of WIPs/updates on ongoing and future projects. You can check there for ways to support my writing!


End file.
